Another Wrecker?
by Owl Music Geek
Summary: TFP Team Prime encounters a new Con... And only two members of team Prime know who it is. Story might be better than summary. OC/? Maybe some Arcee/Starscream The picture of the story is my OC, and I drew this picture, DragonSteel.
1. Chapter 1

**Why hello there! The name is Owl Music Geek. This is my first story EVER on . So, yeah! I hope you enjoy. This is gonna be a TFP story with my OC, DragonSteel. Later on you shall find out more about her and who her crush is… Her stats are on my profile if you are curious. So… Yeah! Gosh, I sound so pathetic… _ Well, I hope you enjoy. Don't like, don't read. May be mature, hopefully not O.o, in later chapters. I do not own Transformers, even though I wish I did, they belong to Hasbro. Enjoy.**

It was a dark and gloomy day in Jasper, Navada. Everything seemed normal. Unless you head out to the desert…

There, a white and blue jet flew around, doing a quick barrel roll here and there. This stealth jet was NOT supposed to be out flying today, or ever. If you look inside, you won't even see a driver. You see, this was no ordinary jet. This was alien. Cybertronian to be exact. She never got to go out. EVER. Megatron and her brother hate it. Since she has so much information about the Decepticons, the Autobots would have all of the 'Cons battle plans. And yes, this robot in disguise is a Decepticon.

Her brother is one of the most feared 'Cons in existence. Soundwave. Yes, her brother is the smartest and cleverest of all of the 'Cons. Which made her feared, too. And that wasn't just because her brother could squash anyone who hurt her. It's because of her… Her… Skill, you could say. Now, let's get back to the story.

She sighed softly as she flew quickly above the desert ravines. The Femme checked her scanners for any signals. None. '_Good.' _She thought. _'As long as Lord Megatron and Soundwave don't know I left the _Nemesis_, I'm okay.'_

Oh, but she was so wrong. The 'Con was not alone. She was actually being monitored by the Autobots SIC, Arcee.

|_Arcee to base,_| She said through the Comm. Link. |_I've found a Con, but I've never seen her before|_

|_Her?| _Asked Optimus through the Comm. Link. |_Can you give us a visual?|_

Arcee nodded and gave everyone at base Autobot base. "It can't be…" Said the Ex-Wrecker, Bulkhead.

Wheeljack's optics widened, slightly. "I believe it is, Bulk."

Everyone in the base turned to the two Wreckers, waiting for an explaination. Fowler tapped his foot impatiently. "Well? Who is it?"

Wheeljack and Bulkhead looked at each other and said in unusion…

"DragonSteel."

**That's all for now. Hope y'all liked it! I'll try to update soon. BEE-BYE! -Nerd**


	2. Chapter 2

From: Guest

:Luv it plzzz update soon!  
>:3<p>

**Thanks for the review! I'm glad you liked it! Now, on to the story. :)**

"Who's DragonSteel?" Asked one of the curious humans. The 12 year old, Raf.

Wheeljack rubbed his helm and looked away from the confused optics of his 'team.' Bulkhead coughed awkwardly. "Well…" He looked at the other Wrecker. "She's-"

"And old friend that we thought was long gone." Finished Wheeljack. "Now we see she is a traitor." He huffed and crossed his arms. Bulkhead sighed a bit. "Wheeljack. She could have been captured."

Ratchet looked back at the screen. "I don't think so Bulkhead…" Started the Autobot Medic. "Arcee just told me that she saw a 'Con insignia." Bulkhead looked down.

"T-that can't be true…" He muttered softly. Wheeljack rolled his optics. "Whatever. Let's go get her." He punched his fist together. Optimus nodded. "Wheeljack, Bulkhead, and Bumblebee. You will come with me. Ratchet, send a Ground Bridge to the coordinates." Ratchet did as his leader told him.

Optimus transformed. "Autobots, transform and roll out." 'Bee transformed into his alt. mode and drove in after Optimus. Afer him was Bulkhead and then, hesitantly, Wheeljack.

Meanwhile at the scene, Arcee was getting ready to shoot at the 'Con, who had transformed and sat on a boulder. Arcee heard the soft hum of a Ground Bridge and turned around… Thankfully, it was her teams Ground Bridge. Arcee nodded to the small Femme a while away from them. They were far enough for her not to notice them. "What are we going to do with her?"

Wheeljack transformed with the rest of his team. "I'd say capture and interrorgate." Optimus looked at the red, green, and white Mech. "Are you sure, Wheeljack?" He nodded. "Yeah." He pulled out his swords. Bulkhead shook his helm at his partner. He got out his wrecking ball. Optimus got his swords while Bumblebee and Arcee readied their blasters. Wheeljack put on his smug smirk.

"Let's do this."

**Yay! Another chapter in one day! I hope y'all like it! BEE-BYE! -Geek**


	3. Chapter 3

**YUSH. Another chapter! Well, I hope y'all will enjoy! ^_^**

Wheeljack intakes, closing his optics. The whole team watched the nervous and anxious Wrecker. Bulkhead put a Wheeljack's shoulder plate. "Don't worry, Jackie." Wheeljack opened his optics. He took a step forward without even looking at his team. If Ultra Magnus **(*Cough* And in Latin, also known as Ultra Large XD *Cough*) **was here,, which he isn't, he would be furious. He is watching the humans with Ratchet.

Anyways, back to the story. Optimus sighed softly. "Ready?" "Ready." They all replied. "Yeah, yeah, yeah…" Wheeljack rolled his optics. And, I also want to explain this, they all are here because DragonSteel is watching Vehicons and Eradicons mine an Energon Deposit. The red and blue Semi readied his blaster, letting his battle mask cover his intake. "Autobots, split up and do not engage the enemy."

They all headed in different directions. Arcee and 'Bee started to scout the area to see if there were any more Cons around. Optimus and Bulkhead snuck into the Energon mine without alerting the Cons. And Wheeljack… Well, you can guess where he is going.

Wheeljack carefully and quietly got over to where Dragon was, hiding behind a dusty boulder behind his old friend. He started to look her over. 'Wow… Some 'Bots never change… But for some reason, she seems… Different…' He thought. DragonSteel's light blue and white armor shimmered brightly on this sunny day in Jasper, Navada. She was sitting cross-legged on the redish-brownish ground. Then, suddenly, a crash was heard behind her. Dragon's helm perked up, only to see a red, green, and white Mech on the ground. It looked as if he had slipped.

The Femmes optics widened…

"Wheeljack?!"

**WELP. That's all for this time! I hope you all enjoyed this! BEE-BYE! -Geek**


	4. Chapter 4

**Finally updating Another Wrecker? I also updated The Four… So, yeah! Enjoy! ^^**

DragonSteel narrowed her optics, immediately getting out her twin swords and letting her battle mask cover the lower half of her face. "Great to see ya again… _Jackie._" She mocked, venom dripping off of every word in the sentence. Wheeljack quickly stood up, but he wasn't fast enough.

Dragon swung at him again and again, causing Wheeljack to fall back onto the ground. Dragon kept her optics on him. Jackie groaned softly in pain. "Dragon… You don't have to do this-" "Oh, but I want to." She stabbed his right arm. "Soundwave, I need a Ground Bridge ASAP. And tell Lord Megatron I have a… _surprise _for him." Dragon looked down at the fallen Wrecker.

Energon was bleeding out from his chassis from where she first hit him. Energon covered his right arm… If you can even call it an arm anymore. It was all mangled because she kept twisting the sword while it was still keeping him to the ground.

A blue and green swirling Ground Bridge opened up right next to them. Dragon dragged Wheeljack behind, who finally passed out from Energon lost. Right when the femme 'Con walked through the Bridge a team of Autobots arrived at the top where the pair once was.

"Wheeljack?" Bulkhead called Wheeljack's Comm. There was only static. No reply. "Optimus, I'm not getting a reply from him. Where could Jackie be?" Optimus looked back at his small team of Autobots known as team Prime. "I wish I knew, Bulkhead." "Maybe the 'Cons got him." Suggested Arcee. Bulkhead glared at her. "Shut up, Arcee!" Optimus stepped between the two 'Bots that were about to brawl it out.

"Stop fighting." Said Optimus.

"We will find Wheeljack and bring him home."

**Yay! I updated this story! Yes! Well, I hope y'all enjoyed this! BEE-BYE! -Geek**


End file.
